The Game Of Love And Hate
by DarkCats2345
Summary: What! There are more worlds than just the ones the YYH gangs knows about? And who are these 3 new people? What are they hiding? When the YYH gang finds out, they wish they didnt. has 1 wolf's rain charecter in it thats all
1. Chapter 1

Diablo: hey me and kitty again. We made another fan fic. This gona be fun.  
Kitty: Yep!

Diablo: ok well lets just get started.

Kitty: Yep!

Diablo: freaked out

Kitty: Yep!

Yusuke and the others headed down the hall to Koenma's office. When they entered Koenma was in his teen for and there where two girls in skimpy out fits dancing. When Koenma noticed them he quickly zipped up his pants and dismissed the girls. "Uhhh I was just..." Koenma stuttered. "You where just getting horny off of some hot chicks." Yusuke sat down.

"Umm yes well. The reason I wanted you 4 to come here was because an old friend of mine is in need of some help. Her apprentice should be here soon. This person has the power of an s-class demon so be careful." He laid back in his chair a bit to see Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to hold back laughter and Kurama and Hiei shaking there heads.

He stood up. "What's so funny?" He demanded and when he sat back down he landed on the ground.

(Kurama pov)

While Koenma was speaking I say a girl with long white hair with white wolf ears and tail and sapphire ring around the pupil that fades into purple then violate eyes was sitting on top of his chair. She was mocking him by using her hands as puppets. Yusuke and Kuwabara where staring to laugh and I had just enough sanity to hold my self back.

Koenma got up "What's so funny?" He demanded and the girl got off quietly and pulled the chair away. Koenma sat down right on the floor. "Hey Koenma!" She girl laughed.

(out of his pov)

Koenma looked really mad and started to yell. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO JUST TAKE MY CHAIR LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR MESSING WITH!" she stood up. "And you don't know how your messing with. Hi, I'm Julie's apprentice, well at least one of them." She smiled innocently and walked over to the desk and sat on it in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama and stared at them.

"Who are you?" She finally asked. "I'm Kurama, that's Yusuke, Kuwabara and the one in the corner is Hiei." Kurama said and pointed to each person. "Hi, I'm the Great Kuwabara at your service, will you marry me?" and took the girls hand. She frowned and kicked him in the nuts so he went thought the wall and outside into a tree.

A girl with black raven hair and red eyes came in. She also had black dragon wings and pointed ears. (O yea, the white haired girl is wearing a long sleeved white dress, baggy jeans under them, healed boots, a gold necklace with a word on it in cursive letters and many piercing on her ear.)

She was wearing a black tank top with red lining and a silver serpent dragon going all around it, black Capri's with red lining, silver vans, and a pendent with a dragon inside a circle with weird signs in different colors going all around it. "Harmony, you should treat our allies with more respect." The girl smirked and joked around.

"O but it touched me!" Harmony pouted. "Well at least you found her." A guy with brown longish hair and piecing blue eyes came in, he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans came in. "Kibba!" Harmony ran over to him and tackled him. "Get a room." The girl in black rolled her eyes.

They got off the ground. "You sound more and more like your brother every day Nera!" Harmony smiled. "You have 5 seconds to !" Nera stared to chase Harmony who was laughing. "Will you two stop we have something important to do!" Koenma yelled and they froze. "Uhhh ok.."

After everyone was introduced Harmony stared to tell about what they where here for. "Ok our master, if you can call her that, has a brother who...er... Took something of hers and hide it leaving clues. We have to find it before next week is up. If we don't, then we loose and Drake, our masters brother, gets to keep what ever it is he took, which would be bad."

"So you need our help because?" Yusuke asked. "Well you see, we don't know the demon, spirit, and human world as you guys call it to well." Nera laughed. "What do you mean? What are you guys?" Kuwabara asked. "Well Harmony is a ice wolf and Nera's a element dragon both from Virucia and I'm a wolf from-"Harmony cut him off. "He's from our world too." She shot him a warning glace.

"Also, there are many different worlds, much more than the three you know of. Our world has portals to them all." Nera smirked. "So all we have to do is help you guys out by fighting and finding something?" Kuwabara asked. "yea." Harmony sighed. "Koenma if you don't mind we need to find a place to stay and find Derice." Nera got up. "Well you can stay at Genki's." Kurama suggested.

(On the way to Genki's)(o yea it around 7)

Kuwabara and Yusuke had left a while ago to there houses and Kurama said he had to go pick some things up at his house and wound be back later. So Hiei was brining the three to Genki's. Kibba and Harmony where walking behind a bit talking and Nera went ahead a bit. Hiei walked up to her. "hey." She said.

"Hey. Onna you're a dragon?" He asked. She spread out her wings. "Yea think Jaghsi (SP!)." she smirked. "Hn. How did you know I had a jagan?" He asked. "well for being a dragon I'm able to tell if a person has dragon attacks. You have dragon of darkness flam and u can only have it if u got a jagan." She smirked.

"Hey, Jaghsi?" She asked. "Hn." "RACE YOU TO THE TOP!" She yelled as they came in view of the stairs. "HEY NO FAIR NERA I WANTED TO RACE TOO"  
Harmony yelled as she raced after them both her and Kibba changing in to white silvery wolves.

Nera undid her wings and glided a log the ground, getting a lot of speed. (O yea her wings had a 6 feet wing span (3 feet on each side)) While Hiei ran right beside her. They made it to the top at the same time. Nera had to do a right angle turn up to loss all her speed and floated down and folded her wings back again just as Kibba and Harmony changed back at the top.

"two words, speed training. I almost beat you." Kibba smiled at Harmony who just pouted. "You must be the wolfs and dragon Koenma sent for me to keep here." An old woman with faded pink hair came out. "Genki if you don't mind I'm going." Hiei turned to walk away. "Well Yukina will be very sad you didn't join us for dinner, o well." Genki smiled. Hiei stopped and walked inside mumbling something about blackmailing by the hag.

"Hi I'm Kibba." "Harmony." "Nera." They introduced themselves.(I was bored, and just woke up ok!) "Well, you got here just in time for dinner." Genki lead them inside to a dinning room. Hiei was sitting in one of the chair with his usual scowl on. I wonder who Yukina is...wait! why would I care about what Yukina is to Hiei? I was trained an assassin and that's what I am...i wonder when Harmony will fully get off of sugar high...she had to much candy, next time, she has none... Nera thought to herself.

"So, Harmony, Nera, Kibba, tell me about yourselfs." Genki asked. "Well me and Harmony have been friends for ever. One day, we where about 6, our parents sent us to a training camp." Nera sigh. it wont matter if we tell them, they might die anyway. "Your brother went with us too." Harmony added. "Why where you sent to train at such a young age?" a girl with light sea greenish blue hair came in and set down some food. She also had crimson eyes.

"Everyone this is Yukina." Genki told us. "Well you see an ice wolf, actually a wolf at all, and a element is hard to come across where they live." Kibba answered the girl. "But aren't you from there too?" Hiei asked caching his slip. "Uhhh well you see.." Harmony began. "Mine as well tell the truth. Kibba is actually from this plant , but from the future. See when we said we had portals to all the worlds, that includes times of them. And when Harmony and Kibba met, they wouldn't split up for anything. Shit Harmony tied herself to a tree so she wouldn't have to go." Nera sighed.

Harmony smiled remembering that day. "Ahhh such a fun time." She sighed. "Well that explains a lot." Genki muttered. "Ummm I have a question." Nera said politely. "Yes?" Genki asked. "can we eat now?" Harmony and Nera said at the same time. "Go ahead." Yukina laughed.

hey Hiei? Nera asked him in his mind. what onna? And how did you get in my head? he asked. well for one I'm a freaking dragon! And two, why does that girl look like you? Is she your sister? she looked at him almost choke on his food. yes. he answered. cool! "Hey Yukina why do you and-"she was cut off by Hiei covering her mouth and putting him katana at her thought. "Say it and I'll cut out your voice box."

"Ok!" She managed to say threw his hand. Harmony snickered. "Got something to say wolf!" Nera glared at her. "Yea, that's the first time someone actually told you to do something! And by a fire demon too!" She smirked knowing that would tick off her friend. "I'll give you 5 seconds as always. 5...4...o shit forget it RUN!" She stared to chase her.

"shouldn't we stop them?" Yukina asked. "No, there friends they do that all the time, there just joking around." Kibba sighed. They suddenly heard "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH I'm GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!" It was nera. "Nera calm down, I'm shur that he did that to tick you off!" Harmony yelled back. Hiei quickly went to see what all the commotion was.

There was a guy with green spiky hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green shirt and green pants. "NO HARMONY THIS TIME I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL HIM!" Nera was being held back by Harmony. "now now Nera, you don't really want to kill me do you?" the guy smiled. "Derice just shut up and leave if you want to keep your life." Harmony told him. Hiei finally came up to them.

"What happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you in a minute, hold Nera will you. If she kills him we lose." Harmony quickly said. Hiei pined Nera's arms behind her back. "Come on Derice lets dance." Harmony smirked. "Ok, I was hoping to fight with Nera but your just as good. That is until you fell for a normal wolf." He smirked.

Harmony just got into a fighting position. "HARMONY THIS IS MY FIGHT! I WANA KICK HIS ASS!" Nera stared to yell again and struggle so much that Hiei had to hold her around her waist with her arms by her side. (It also pinned her wings cuzz Hiei behind her)  
kitty: oohhh clif hanger! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: ok hey guys whats up?

Deablo: the sky...

Hiei: i dunno look and see...

Kurama: nm nm

Kitty: so how you like it so far

Deablo: they cant answer Baka...

Kitty:... o ya ...

Deablo: yeah...

Kitty: on to z story

Game of Love and Hate

Chapter 2: weirdos...

(oh yeah thier outside now) Harmony Stood there in a fighting position untill a

black area surrouned her."Dont You Ever Speek About Him Or Me! Exspecally If

You Dont Know The Feeling Of Being Loved!" She yelled and unleashed her sword.

Derice just smirked and stood there wile she came after him. Harmoney had her sword over

her head and pushed it down only not to be cut by Derice's sword."Harmony dear harmony

have you forgotten what its like to be like me? Have you!" Derice said.

"Be like you? To be hated like you?To be unloved like you?Dont you ever compare me to you!

Because i am something much more! Harmony yelled at him so cold someone would shudder at the fact.

Harmony Kicked him in the stumich and managed to put a deep gash on his right side.Derice was still smirking

and at the point of laughing."Whats so funny? stop laughing befor your head is choped off"Harmony yelled at him.

"its just the fact that your going to die" Darice said calmly."Ha you wish" Hamony smirked and said.Derice

came after her sword above his head about to kill Harmony untill you herd a Clang of metal clashing together."im may

not kill you but i will indure you!" Harmony said loudly and stabed his stumich wile triping him up.He got up and ran away saying he would

come back.

"whats that all about?" hiei asked. "its because he grabed our butts" Harmony said.

"yeah no one grabes my butt without me or her beating them up!" Nera yelled."YA!" Harmony said. "who

grabbed your butt?" kiba asked."the guy i just beat up and made run away!"Harmony sad hyperly."you mean

him?" kiba asked and started to growl."if i see him again let me kill him after we get the clue"kiba said wraping

his arm around her waist.'grr if he touches Nera again im gunna--- wait what am i thinking that for! i cant be

getting feelings for her can i! no no i dont...' Hiei thought a blush creeping on his face. "why are you blushing

Hiei?" Nera asked."its nothing..." he answered looking down. "i think i know why!" Harmony said winking at Nera.

"What are you thinking Harmony?" Nera asked."ohhhh nothingg" Harmony replied.

"HEYY WAIT A MINUTE I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING!" nera yelled. "you go 5 seconds 5.. run!"

Nrea yelled at harmony. "AH!" Harmony yelled running around a tree untill she herd Nera hit the tree."HEHE!

you and trees!" Harmony said running back to kiba clinging to him for safety because she knew she would hurt

her when she got back up."Grrr Harmony sleep with one eye open tonight!" Nera yelled. "i dont sleep at all!"

Harmony yelled back. "oh shit well that sucks but i will get my revenge!" Nera yelled back.

So they entered the house and Yukina showed them their rooms.Harmonys room

was black with silver splatters evrey where it had a bed with silver sheets and pillow cases with a black blanket.

a dressor and a closet with its own bathroom.and a purple gutair lying on the bed.with a small amp. "koemna told

me you had a thing for gutairsand singing so i got you one" Yukina said smiling."THX U!" Harmony practicly

selfacated her for hugging her so hard.She went along with kiba and Nera because she wanted to see their

rooms to.(A/N i think she just wanted to see kibas ) Kibas room was the same besides white splatters

on walls,white sheets and gray blanket he stayed in his room.Then theywent to Nera's room.

Her Room black walls, red dragons painted everywhere, a small dresser, a bathroom

and closte, black silk sheets with a red confoter, silver pillows.There was a window with a seat connected

to it with blood red curtins.There was a black bass with a silver dragon on it.Also a small amp. "Keoma said

you like Bass i got gutair for you" Yukina said. "WHOA THX U!" Nera sid hugging her untill she turned purple.

"your welcome" Yukina said with her color returning."k ill cya later" Harmony told Nera. "bye!" Yukina said.

"you know i think she likes hiei" Harmony told Yukina wile entering her room.She giggled and responed " me

too!" and left back to her room.

Harmonys Pov

When Harmony closed the door she saw Pajamas on her bed and she got dressed

in a bug black T-Shirt and black fuzzy pajama pants.She plugged in her gutair and turned it down low

so only people who where outside her door couldent hear it.Harmony started to play Imaganery by Evanescence

and slowly joined into the song.When she was finished she desided to see what was around her room.

The closet was full of Hot topic cloths and Pajamas.In the dressor there was socks underwear under shirts

Etc... then she looked under the bed there was a Lap Top. "HELL YA!" she whispered loudly."this

plase better have cable" She whispered s she pluged in to lap top and it worked. "YES this sneeky little

wolf has done it again!" she whispered. So she chatted on the internet for an hour or two and desided

to go to Neras room.She knocked on the door "nera you awake?".

Nera's Pov

Nera closed the door and found pajamas on her bed. She Got dressed in a big black T-Shirt and

black shorts.She plugged in her Bass gutair and started playing bass from Switchfoot "dare you to move" and sang it quietly.

She played for about an hour and looked around the room for something to do.She found a drawing pad and started

to draw a white wolf that looked like her paws where dipped in a bucket of silver paint aswell as her tail ears anda little

dimond on her chest. (A/N Harmony wolf form) She fineshed a hour later and herd a knock on the door "nera you awake?"

she knew it was Harmony. "yes come in".

normal Pov

"Hey if you wanna go on the internet theres a laptop under your bed" Harmony told Nera.

"Really? koolio!" Nera said pulling one out of under her bed."now lets talk" Harmony said. "About?"

Nera asked. "you and hiei" Harmony said. "what about me and him?" Nera replied. "come on you like

him and he likes you now tellll meee! " Harmony whined." hmm er...hehe... ya.. i like him ok!" Nera

told hamony."YES! i knew it i knew you liked him now whos the smarter one who!" Harmony squealed

jumping up and down. "Ahem excuse me but i already knew i liked him" Nera said ruining Harmonys happy

dance. "dammit..." Harmony said sitting back down."so any way why are you up so up so late you usually sleep

around 12?" Harmony asked. "oh ya im hungrey" Nera said scratching her head. "ya me to fooood!"

Harmony said leaving the room and going to the kitchen with Nera fallowing behind.

"now hmmm what is there to eat?"harmony said looking in the frige. Nera looked in the

cabanets and spotted pudding."i know chocolete pudding!" Nera said."HAHAHAHA! YOU SAID PUD AND

THEN ING! HHAHAHAHA!" Harmony said laughing. (A/N i know its from fairly odd parents but i couldent

Resist seince me and my friends eat pudding in the middle of the night ... its just good to eat when your sad)

Nera sweat droped and made the pudding wile puting it into two different bowls giving one to Harmony and

one for herself."mmmmm pudding ... must not get hyper!" Harmony said."ok dont get hyper say one thing

then laugh no hyper" Nera said to Harmony.

"ok one thing?" Harmony asked making sure."yes" Nera replied "The cheese cannot be found!

The page you are looking for might have been discombobulated, had its hair cut, or Al Gore may have closed it down!

Please try the following!If you typed the page address in the Address bar, spray some cheese whiz on your monitor and try again!

Open the home page, and then look for links to the information you want! Click the Up button and fly to the moon!

Click duckie and float away!"Harmony said getting into a fit of giggles Nera joining her laughter."hey what are you guys doing?"

Harmony and Nera heard behind them.Kiba was standing there stairing at the pudding."oh hi kiba! we where just jokeing around

and eating pudding" Harmony said to him puting on her sweetest smile making him want to melt.

"Oh really at 3:00 in the morning?" Kiba asked sitting down next to harmony. "well yeah what else do you exspect?"

Nera asked being sarcastic."nothing" Kiba asked eyeing the pudding.Harmony saw him eyeing pudding "want some pudding?"

she asked. Kiba nodded. "ok " Harmony said and fed him pudding wile smiling. "oh great now im stuck here with two love

birds..." Nera said walking outside and sat on the back porch looking up at the big full moon."ah to be in love..." Nera said

daydreaming.Nera felt someone sit next to her she looked over and saw Hiei. "What do you want hiei?" Nera asked.

"Hn somethings troubling you" He replied. "its nothing im just thinking about when we are getting our next clue a...

a...and ah forget it"Nera said studdering a little.

"what are you thinking about onna?" Hiei said with a emotionless expresion." its nothing" Nera

said."its a somthing now tell me" Hiei asked once again."i um ..uh ...erm...nothing" Nera replied once again.

"you just keep saying that onna but ill find out soon enough" Hiei said and jumped off into the trees."im just

afraid to tell you hiei to tell you i like you" Nera said to herself. What she didnt know whas Hiei heard the

whole thing.Nera got up and walked back into the kitchen only to see Harmony and Kiba making out.

"WO! come on get a room" Nera said looking at them but they didnt seem to hear her."really guys what

if someone saw you like this?" Nera asked but still got no response.

Harmony and kiba stoped to breath and looked into each others eyes intill... Nera put

her hands infront of them pushing them apart saying" like i said for the past five minutes get a room!"

she said."oh hehehe! how long where you there?" Harmony asked."hmmm about 7 minutes"

nera replied and put her hands at her side."oh you said get a room than we shall geta room!" Kiba

said picking up Harmony bridal style. "hehe and i get carried to!" Harmony said as kiba carryed her to

her room and shuting the door."like i said WO! " Nera said in reply looking in shock."i need some sleep"

She said walking to her room and falling into a dreamless sleep.

Next Day

Nera woke up early as usual.She Took a shower brushed her hair and teeth and got dressed

into her usual outfit.She walked down the stairs and saw evryone sitting at the table besides Harmony.All the

sudden they hear a crash and harmonys face down on the floor infront of the entrance door with the door opened

and Yusuke and the others standing there with the door open trieing not to laugh."fucking basterds" Harmony said

picking herself up."well so--rry" Kewabara said."shut the fuck up and go masterbate with your cats" Harmony

said making a cup of coffee."heyyy how did you know that i do tha-- i mean i like cats?" kewabara said stupidly.

"EW!" Nera said."ya thats wrong kewabara!" Harmony said sitting next to Kiba.

"well im going outside to train!" Harmony said. "any one care to join me?" She asked."ill come"

Kiba said."remeber this toime acctully train and dont make out!" nera yelled at them making them blush as they

waled outside.5 minutes passes and Harmony and kiba came in."Darice came by not looking for a fight but

he told me a clue" Harmony spoke. "Even thought he gives us priclece gifts he gets dumped on and its not santa Kewabaka" She said.

They thought for 10 minutes. "i got it! its the sea!" Nera yelled.

STOPING THERE!

Deablo: how did u like it?

Kitty: ya please review and tell

Hiei: DO IT OR DIE!

Kitty: HIEI STFU OR NO ICE CREAM!

Hiei: shut up

Kurama: read and reveiw please and thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Diablo: I went on Vacation for two weeks!

kitty: i was all alone in my room !

Diablo: should i feel sorry for you?

Kitty: yes you should you left me with no one to talk to when i needed to talk to someone i was depressed

Diablo: well i would say sorry but...i kind of dont have any emotion right now..

Kitty: Fine be that way sits on couch

Diablo: you know I'm just being my sarcastic self right?

Kitty: no ... glares at wall  
Diablo: puppy eyes sorry.

Kitty: stands up real fast OH YOU GOT SUMTHIN TO SAY WALL!

Wall: ...

Diablo: he's smart!

Kitty: kicks wall

wall:...

Diablo: Dont hurt the wall!

Kitty: oh what about my mama? throws blasts at wall

Diablo: its my friend...memories of running into wall

wall: no longer there

Diablo: NOOOO!crying

kitty: ill buy you a new wall

Diablo: stop crying OK! onto the story!

"Why the sea?" Kuwabara asked. "well don't you guys need the sea to survie?" Kibba asked. "Well yea." Yusuke said with his smart ass self. "And you guys trow trash and other things in it. So that what where looking for." Harmony said sarcastically.

Kibba glared at them for a minute. "Whats wroung with you." Yusuke asked. "You destroyed his home." Nera watched as harmony tok kibba's arm and walked out of temple.

Nera walked outside with her usual scowl on. Kurama came in talking to Yukina. "So all this time I didn't know anything about being not naïve?" Yukina asked in a not so normal voice. "Well yes. You've acted like you really where brought up on a place where sex wasn't even heard of." Kurama laughed.

"Yukina my love, I'm so glade to see you again my sweet." Kuwabara took her hand. "Ew! The ugly baka is touching me!" Yukina yelled and hurled Kuwabara out the door and into the tree that Nera just so happened to be sitting in watching kibba and Harmony speed train. "OK WHO THE FUCK THREW THIS BAKA INTO THE TREE!" she came inside yelling.

"It (laugh) was (laugh) Yukina (laugh)" Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing his head off. "Well then I congratulate you. But next time might I suggest a different tree to be hit." Her fangs grew a bit. Yusuke stopped laughing and stared at Nera.

"What detective? Do I amuse you in some way. If that's the case then I can get really amused by the sound of your breaking bones." She snapped. She hates it when people stair at her. "Nera, your skin…" Kurama was looking at her like OO.

"What!" Nera ran to the nearest mirror and a look of fright went over her face. Her skin was becoming black shiny scales and it almost covered he body. "SHIT!" She ran outside and screamed to Harmony. "What i-" Harmony stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHAT HAPPNED! WHERE'S YOUR NECKLACE!" She stared screaming (nera's necklace the dragon on is missing). "it must have fallen off when that baka flew into the tree." Nera's voice became a bit hoars. "Well we better find it and fast." Harmony went over to the fallen tree when everyone eles was comeing out side.

"Whats going on?" Yusuke asked. "Well explain later just help me find Nera's pendent." Harmony started looking around the tree. Kurama, Kiba, Yukina, and Yusuke started to help her. Hiei looked over at Nera who was neealing on the ground cluching her head and her hair falling over her face and head.

"Onna?" Hiei stood over her. "Hiei…..run" She said weakly and then stared to laugh. Hiei backed away slowly. Nera's skin was coved in scales by now and she was dressed in weird clothing that was many different colors.

"Hiei get away from her right now!" Kiba warned him. Hiei backed away more but never took his eyes off of Nera who was standing up now, no not standing, floating one foot in the air. "O shit. You guys keep looking. I got something to do." Harmony got off the ground and ran over to Nera and Hiei.

"Nera?" Hiei stared at her. She turned her head and faced him. Her eyes where black all black and red blood was dripping down the side of her mouth. "Nera!" Harmony got her action. "Come on Nera! I know how much u love a fight!" Harmony smirked. Nera looked at her then frowned. "Damn that element!" Nera's voic was very low and hoarse.

Suddenly Harmony had punched Nera in the stomach and sent her into a tree. Nera got up and growled. Then she ran to Harmony and pulled out a scythe. Harmony took out her kantana getting ready for her attack. Suddenly Nera flped over Harmony just as she was going to hit her and made a big slash down her back. "AH!" harmony turned and Nera jumped back.

"Nera, the real Nera I know your there, I know u can get over your dragon!" Harmony tried to reason with her. "Damn u wolf, that baka isn't here." 'Nera'  
growled. Harmony charged at Nera and stared to cut her many times and Nera could only dog some of them.

Kibba, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina where all looking for the necklace. Suddenly for some reason Kuwabara looked at yusuke's but and…..there it was. (Kitty: how did it get there? Diablo: don't know….and I don't wana) "Yusuke its on ur ass!" Kuwabara yelled at him. "Huh?" Yusuke felt it and took it off. (Diablo: WOAH! Doesn't sound right! gets hit in the head with a frying pan by kitty )

Kibba grabbed it from his hand. "HARMONY HERE!" He threw it at her and she took it gladly. "Here u go Nera!" She slammed it into Nera's upper cheast. (Diablo: WOAH! Kitty: stop thinking negative! Diablo: ok……) "AHHHH!" Nera started to scream and was on her knees clutching her head. Then she turned back to normal. "Thank…you.." She said weakly and passed out, but before she hit the ground she felt something warm catch her.

Hiei picked Nera up and started to walk inside with her. "hiei, what are you doing?" Yusuke asked dumbly. "Well don't you think she should be put to bed baka." He entered the house and probably up to Nera's room that Genki gave her.

"I think you owe us an explanation." Kurama looked at Kibba and Harmony. "Ok, but first I have to help Harmony." Kibba said. He hasn't changed a bit. "Yukina! It's so good to see the real you again!" Harmony went over to Yukina and sat on the ground. "Same here. Except for the fact u took my gem!" Yukina glared at her. "Sorry. But we needed it." Her ears were back a bit.

"but I felt sorry for them stealing it so here." Kibba threw Yukina a big blue tear gem. "We'll now that I have this back, lets get that back healed up." Yukina made Harmony lay on her stomach while she healed her back. "Now can you guys explain to us about what just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"lets go inside and we'll tell you guys as much as we can." Kibba took Harmony's arm and was lead her inside. Yukina and the others fallowed and they all sat down in the living room. "Well where should we begin…." Harmony sighed.

"Well how about our meeting." Kibba suggested. "Ok. See me and Harmony where on another mission from Julie. We had to go to your world but a different time period. There we meet up with Kibba and his other friends.

And me and Kibba feel in love. When the mission was over me and Nera had to leave. But I didn't want to leave Kibba. So I tied myself to a tree there. And then Tahiko said that I had to leave. Then Nera said she would give up her free control over her power if Kibba could come with us.

Well Tahiko used her power to let him come. And then all her control over her element and dragon lay in the pendent. If its taken off, like you saw a while ago. Her dragon and Elements fight for control. And if we let it keep going, her body is ripped apart and everything in a 20 foot radios is destroyed."

Everyone was silent for a while. "Who's Tahiko?" Kuwabara asked. "He is higher than Koenma and his father. He watches over all the worlds and universes. And makes all the discuss like where someone goes." Kibba said. "What do mean, where someone goes?" Yusuke asked.

"Well take Korune, Yoko's old partner. He would have gone to hell because he was a bat demon, but he did a good dead, saving Youko's life so he was even. So Tahiko remade him. But put him in our world." Kibba answered.

(with Hiei and Nera)

Hiei seat Nera on her bed just as she was starting to wake up. "What happened?...Hiei?" She looked at him confused. "Don't you remember?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "Is Harmony ok!" She sat up in bed but regrated it for pain went all threw her body so she laid back down. "Hn. Yukina healded her." Hiei sat on the open window.

"Well we better get down stairs soon." Nera slowly sat up and suddenly was covered in a thin white aura. Her cuts and wounds started closing. Hiei looked at her questionability. "Power of Light, it heals." The aura went away. Nera stood up and noticed she had lost a lot of strength and started to fall again.

She didn't fee; the ground though, she felt something warm and soft and looked up to see Hiei holding her. "Hiei tha-" she was cut off by him kissing her. She was shocked for a second but started to kiss back and her arms went around his neck.

They pulled away and Hiei looked at the door then diaapeared. what was that about! Nera thought just as Yukina and Harmony came in. o… "Nera, we're about to go to the beach, you know for the clue." Harmony smirked. "huh? O right!" She stood up slowly and got her balance before walking. "So Nera, where'd Hiei go?" Yukina smirked a little like Hiei.

"Yukina…" Nera looked at her. "I didn't say anything." Yukina walked out of the room and Harmony and Nera fallowed. "All I said was did u kiss him!" Yukina ran down the hall. "YUKINA!" Nera smirked and chased after her. "Hey Nera don't hurt her!" Harmony went after Nera.

Diablo: Well that took a long time to write.

Kitty: Tell me about it I had to MAKE you write it!

Diablo: Sorry! smiles

Kitty: Whatever. And I really think they did poison your mind with perverted thoughts…

Diablo: So do I. but 'Quote the Raven 'Nevermore.''

Kitty: why did you say that?

Diablo: No clue! 


	4. Chapter 4

Diablo: im all alone today….kitty's not here! WAHHHHHHH!

Kitty: standing right behind Diablo umm I right here!

Diablo: looks around not seeing Kitty who's there. Is my mind playing games again….NO NOT THE GAMES!

Kitty: sweet drop I wounder about your sanity…

Diablo: ok well I'll wait for kitty but for now the story…

Yukina ran into the living room where Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara where. Nera was right behind her and tackled her to the ground. "Tell me what you know.." She glared at Yukina. "everything." Yukina smirked. "How did you find out?"

"a little silver dragon told me." Yukina smirked. "You read her Diary!" Harmony was standing in the doorway. "yea. O and I would like to hear more about this guy Sumi." Yukina tied to get up. Nera got up slowly. "Well?" Yusuke asked.

Nera was gone in a flash. "Did I say something wroung?" Yukina got off the floor worried about her friend. "O no…" Harmony ran after Nera. "what happened?" Kiba came in. "I don't know, all I did was mention a guy named Sumi and Nera left and Harmony chased after her."

"ok… I guess we have more explaining to do." Kiba sighed. "well you see I don't know to much about it. Only that this guy, Raidon, and Nera had something going on. I don't know, you would have to ask Nera or Harmony." Kiba walked upstairs to change.

A few minutes later Harmony came in with Nera. "Now, when your sad where does the scythe stay?" Harmony asked Nera. "In its case?" Nera looked at the ground. "Yes. Now you want to go to the beach right?"

"No, I want to die in peace." Nera mumbled under her breath. Harmony glared at her. "Kidding." Nera sighed. "Well I'm changing for the beach." Harmony went upstairs. Nera was about to go out the back when Harmony yelled down. "DON'T LET HER GO ANYWHERE ALONE!"

Nera froze. "damn wolf…" She mumbled and sat down on the ground. Yusuke nad Kuwabara where laughing. Yukina went over to Nera. "I'm sorry." She said simply "nah, it ok." Nera shrugged.

After stuffing into 2 cars everyone, including Botan, Yukina, Keiko and Shiruze, and driving to the beach the seat all there things out. Yusuke and Kuwabara went start to the water. Soon Kurama, Yukina, Nera, Hiei, Botan and Keiko went in to. "Lets play chicken!" Yusuke laughed. "Ok, Harmony, Kiba you want to p-" Nera stopped. On the beach was Kiba and Harmony making out.

"Never mind." Nera turned back to the group. Soon Keiko was on Yusuke, Yukina and Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara, and Nera on Hiei. Keiko and Yusuke where the first to go, then Botan and Kuwabara. Then Yukina and Kurama and Nera and Hiei where left. Nera and Hiei won, Yukina slipped. "YAY! We won!" Nera laughed.

Hiei then thought of something and went under water, dragging Nera with him. Nera came up after Hiei let go. Hiei was already at the top. She snuck up on him and dunked him, which he did back. This went on for a while.

(with Kiba and Harmony)

"Hey I've been thinking." Kiba looked into Harmony's sapphire/purple eyes. "hm?" "Well, we never really thought about our future together…" He touched her cheek. "And?" She asked. "Well I was wondering." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Will you?" He opened the box.

Inside was a green gem in the shape of a flower with a bluue middle. "Wow…." Was all she could say. "Well?" he was getting worried. She kissed him as an answer.

After there make out time and Shiruze came back from her walk and the others from the water they sat down for some food. "hey this guy with dark blue longish hair and light blue eyes told me to give you this." Shiruze handed Nera a slip of paper.

She opened it, read and then handed it to Harmony. Harmony read it. It said.

Dear Nera,

Your second clue isn't that hard to do. Just look for the love, that has left you.

"Derice. Looks like we know where to go next." Harmony sighed. "Yea. Looks like we're home headed." Nera stood up. "We're going to right?" Yusuke asked. "I guess."

"So we get to see your home. The one you told me about when I was little?" Yukina asked. "Yea. And to us it was only a few mouths ago so nothing changed!" Nera smiled. "What do you mean?"

"We went to Yukina's world a few mouths ago. To her she was o say 5?" harmony smiled. Then Nera noticed something. "Kiba." "Yes?" "When's the wedding."

"Umm I don't know yet. Why?" He asked uncertain. "Because I need to know when to plan your funeral!" Nera glared at him. "NERA!" Harmony yelled. " I'm just joking!" She said playfully. "your getting married o this is so great!" Botan and Keiko hugged Harmonoy. "Thanks….but…cant …..breath!"

"o sorry." They let go. "So when are you going to have it?" Kurama asked. "I don't know. Hopefully we can get Nera locked in jail or something when we do." Kitty glared at Nera. "I'm telling you, that guy was evil…."

"Well we better get to Genki's its getting dark." Yukina looked at the setting sun. "But Yukina my love, wouldn't you like to watch the sun with me." Kuwabara took Yukina's hand.

"Get off me you baka!" Yukina glared at him. Kuwabara sulked away. On the way to genki's yusuke Kuwabara and kuwama walked in frount, then hiei and nera and Yukina, and then kibba harmony and Shiruze. "what did the guy look like again?" harmony asked Shiruze.

"dark blue hair with light blue eyes. Why?" She asked. "I cant tell you. Just don't tell Nera." Harmony asked. Shiruze shrugged and walked up to her idiot brother. "Who is it?" Kibba put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "someone we once knew."

"Someone i once knew" Nera whispered. "what was that onna?" Hiei asked looking over at her."nothing hiei really its nothing" Nera replied her eyes drifting off into a daydream.The all walked to Genki's and setled into the living room. "so were really leaveing tomrrow?"Harmony asked not wanting to leave the confert of the temple.

"5 more days ...damn..." Kiba said. "yeah we need our sleep tonight kiddies no getting drunk no pudding and no fucking baby kittens" Nera said wile her and harmony gave a "wow ur a sicko" look to kewabara.

Evryone ate dinner and headed their own ways.Yukina and Kurama left together blushing and harmony grinning as they left.Yusuke went to his room as the same for Kewabara.Harmony and Kiba went into the living room.Nera left outside to the front porch as the pale moon light glinted on her skin.Hiei was long gone he was around to the back of the temple in his tree.

"Sumi ... have you really came back?...or is Derice playing games with my head again...i miss you so much..." Nera mumled to herself so only she could here what she was saying."i have come back...for you" a handsome man steped out he had dark blue hair and dark blue eyes.

with Harmony and Kiba

"do you think she noticed his sent is back yet?" harmony asked her mate."no not yet or else she wouldent have moped around after she got the letter from darice" Kibba replied."we have another problem if we finish this i mean when we do finish this what will we do i mean sure were getting married on the 31 and thats 5 days from now and once we are married do we go to my world or search for paradise do we stay here or do we not" Harmony said in one nevous breath. "dont worry about it ok things will go good" kiba said leaning in to kiss harmony and they did. (aww kawwiiness!)

back with the exsiteing Nera and Sumi

Nera jumped up and staired in disbelif "Sumi is that you...it cant be ... your dead..." she said. Sumi smirked and held his arms out and Nera ran and hugged him as a tear went out of her eye."its you you back...i missed you" Nera said as they hugged."i missed you too" Sumi said as they shared a passionete kiss that they havent shared in such a long time...what they did not know was that hiei was in the tree above watching in disbalef and jealusy.(EVAN MORE CUTENESS! ... dun dun dun and jealusy)

And were stoping here!

Deablo: KITTYS BACK YAY! i made her do the ending muhahahaha because im an lazy ass!

Kitty: you know what your right for once!

Deablo: I AM! ITS A MERABLE!

Kitty: (sweat drop)

Deablo: you better write more i wanna know what happens!

Kitty: i am i am i up over my head with homework (deablo takes a truck load of books and piles them over kittys head)

Deablo: MUHAHAAHAHAH!

Kitty: (throws a spanish book at deablo and watches her get knocked out) wow big book... YOU NOT FAILING THIS YEAR!

Deablo: (sleep talking) READ...ZZZZzzzzZZZZ SNOR! AND zzzzZZZZzzzz mmmm sumi... REVEIW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty: hey guys sorry its been takeing a wile to get these chapters up because well we have been busy but im staying up all night untill i finish this so evryone give me a round of applause!

(hears one person clapping)

Deablo: the silent clap hahaha!

Disclaimer: Deablo nor Kitty owns Yu Yu Hakusho or Wolf's Rain. They do own Harmony and Nera.

Kitty: thx u disclaimer voice!

Disclaimer: i only disclaim things its my job...

Deablo:drinking sour apple liuqor i think hickups ill go call forcase.

Kitty: NO DONT! grabs deablo and ties her up and hands to youko now... you watch over her

Youko: perverted grin i sure will

Kitty: not like that! you touch her you die glares

Youko: fine...

Kitty: ok guys heres what you have been waiting for!

The Game Of Love And Hate Chapter 3: The Journey

(Kitty: oh yeah and this is not spell cheaked yet so bare with my spelling please dont flame us for my spelling in fact dont flame us or tell us that our grammer and spelling is bad we already know dont need to tell us, so please i will get it fixed once Deablo gets off grounding thx u you so kool readers!)

(Harmony and Kibas Pov)

"hehe you think we should get some revenge? or just go out there or maby we and push them into a giant bowl of mashed potatoes!" Harmony said to kiba looking out the window seeing Nera and Sumi kissing. "Considering hes your brother... no exspecally seince older brothers are protective over sisters... no and considering were getting married NO and its a bad first impression" Kiba said sweat droping. "Oh PWEASE!" Harmony begged getting an eager face. (Deablo: hey!  
thats my eager face! Kitty: SHOVE IT!) "fine as long as its just you im going to be the person watching T.V. during this" said kiba giving harmony a quick kiss and sitting on the couch. "oh kiba your to kind" Harmony said sarcasticly and walked out side.

(regular Pov)

Harmony went up to them but they did not notice.'hurmmm i wonder what would happen' Harmony thought. "POOOOKKKEEEE!" harmony said pokeing them both in the tummy. "POOOOOOOOOKKKKKKEEEEEEE" she said agan pokeing them in the eye. "ouch..." they both said turning to you. "damn you harmony ALWAYS ruiening my moments!" Nera yelled but harmony just ignored it. "brother its been a wile" Harmony said smirking "and you dont evan bother to give me a hug (fake sniffles) and i thought i was your favorate sibling!" she said smileing pushing Nera a side hugging her brother."yeah well.. hehe DONT HURT ME!" Sumi joked. "dont worry i wont , i dont want you to die again.. sry about that .. last time..." Harmony said her face getting sadder expression. "but hey how did you come back alive!" she asked. "well when i died koemna gave me a job to watch over humans .. and now seince you guys need help he gave me promission to come back alive and stay alive so guess whos back back again the bitch is back go tell a friend" Sumi said again smileing. "god you never do change do you?" nera said wraping an arm around his waist. "nope!" he said yet again cheerfully.

"hey Harmony" Sumi sniffed the air "you smell different ah well must be cuz you farted" Sumi joked. "but i didnt fart.. oh well hey you wanna meet someone specail to me?" Harmony asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "oh god" Nera said rolling her eyes walkinging inside. "who is it another boyfriend.. you know ill have to approve of him right?" Sumi asked. "well sorta come onnn!" Harmon said draging him inside. "KIBA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Harmony yelled.  
"do i need to go get the bandages?" Nera asked sarcasticly clinging to Sumi again. "no because if he touched him well you going to have to hold me down" Harmony challanged her brother. Out of no where Kiba appered beside Harmony. "so is this him" they both asked at the same time then Sumi glared at Kiba but Kiba keept his emotionless stair. "Yupperz!" Harmony said. "ok are you sure you dont want me to get the bandages?" Nera asked again. "IM SURE IM NOT A WEAKLING YOU KNOW!" Harmony yelled. "ok Kiba ths is Sumi say hi BOTH OF YOU!" Harmony challaned when they both said nothing nera and harmony hit them in the arm. "Sumi this is my feonce Kiba" Harmony said the last words hesalently. "w-weh- WHAT!" was Sumi's responce but he couldent move not a musel.

"sigh i knew this was going to happen, now Sumi Kiba and Harmony knew each other for about 2 years now weather you like it or not there in love and are getting merried" Nera said floating him onto the couch. "gr" was all his responce. "You touch him you die Sumi, come on kiba lets go play gutair WEE!" Harmony said draging Kiba to her room. "Nera help me!" Kiba said jokeing untill you heard a smack. "ouchh what was that for" kiba's voice said. "Come on genius were gunna play gutair and sing WEE!" Harmonys voice said. "EVRYONE BESIDES HARMONEY AND KIBA GET IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW"  
Nera yelled and no one came. "THERS SAKE AND KITTENS!" Nera yelled again and evryone appered in the room. "ok guys there no sake or kittens but theres a new member to our group evryone meet Sumi this is Yusuke,Hiei,Kurama,Kewabaka i mean kewabara ,genkia and Yukina" Nera said smileing happly which they have never seen befor so it freaked them out.

"hello" Evryone besides Hiei said. "Hi" Sumi said and eventully they all started talking asking questions. Untill Harmony busted into the room.  
" i got a clue!" She screamed and they all gathered around her as she read it. "What world can be burning like fire but freezes in cold where the wind can blow gently and the plants can grow where it can be internal sunshine or forever dark? where this world is your clue shall be it" Harmony read. " well i know this clue right off the back of my head its the place i was born elament world" Harmony said. " wait i though you where a wolf demon" Yusuke said. "No you baka im the elament wolf!" Harmony said.  
"You guys shut up were leaveing now" Nera said as her and Sumi walked out of the temple. "okay go on follow the leader!" Harmony said as they all fallowed her out besides Gebnkai and Yukina. "Hey Nera i think im going to lead the way it is my world you know" Harmony said. "Ohh cant we both be leaders (eager Face) " Nera said. "Fine"Harmony replied as evryone followed them.

Eventually they got to a cave and walked into it and walked deeper and deeper. "why are we walking in here?" Kewabara asked. "Well in order to open a portal to elament world you have to be somewhere where all the elament meet" Nera said in an intelagent voice. "but how is a cave suppost to help us"  
Yusuke asked. "Well me being an Element Wolf i know where all of the elaments meet by the way were here" Harmony said and smiled at the veiw befor her. There was a lake and plants all around the ground with green grass, there where dark corners and in the top of the cave was a hole where the moons light reflected on crystles and there was a slight breeze and in the middle of the lake there was a tree on fire. With a quick wave of her hand a portal appered and harmony jumped in evryone followed Nera the last one in.

When evryone was in the world a letter poped infront of Nera's face. "WHOA WTF? .. ohh hehe" She smileed and opened the letter and read to them "there will be a challange for one at the top of the peak where darkness and light meets if she shall defeat another clue will rest at your feet". "ok so that means one of the girls will have a challange on a peak of a mountain between where darkness and light meet and if she sucseeds then we get a new clue!" Kurama said smileing. Harmony and Nera looked at each other and then their neclaces Nera's dragen pendent wasent glowing but Harmonys Necklace with cursave letters was.  
"ok so its my battle? YAY i could use a fight" she said. "Not exactly a challange could mean alot of things keep that in mind" Nera said still clinging to Sumi like there was no tomrrow."ok i know where this place is follow me" Harmony said with her and Kiba leading the way holding hands which made Sumi growl untill Nera squeezed his hand and he smiled.

They walked through the world they passed 3 elaments Fire Water and Earth now they where at the mountain.Nera wved her hand this time and a nother portal appered and they all went through.They where at the top and there waiting for them was Derice . Nera growled and clenched her fists just befor steping up Harmon did and Sumi held Nera back."what is my challange Derice?" Harmony said glareing at him. "well nice to see you too Harmony, Nera" Derice said smileing like an idiot. "I said what is my challange!" Harmony said in a threatning voice. "Alright gorgus dont get your panties in a bunch" Derice said still haveing the idiotic smirk. "Why You---" Harmony couldent finish her seintence she froze in a mid second. "Now befor you ask what i did to her she will be back soon.. as Nera Sumi and Kiba know.. without her chain" Derice said pointing to Harmonys Necklace. "she will change into her true most purest evil form and will go after family... or whats left of it" He said glanceing at Sumi. "and then go for her best friend" He said glanceing at Nera. "and go for closest friends and the rest of you untill you are all dead,  
once that happens evryone she loves will be dead, then conmit suicide" Derice finished.

"Basterd" Kiba yelled glareing at him. "Have fun now" Derice said takeing off harmonys chain and throwing it on the ground near Kewabara and unfroze her then dissapered. Harmony started to scream in agony and fell to her knees her eyes turned compleatly red no puple just a glowing red,her hair grew long and black to about her knees and had dark purple strrks in it,her skin turned the faintest color of blue and her teeth grew longer into wolf fangs,her cloths changed into a black ripped up kimono and a kantana appered at the side of her hip. "hehehehehe" she laughed in a demonic way and dissapered right infront of their eyes.  
Then apperes right infront of Sumi and Nera she punched Nera in the stomich and made her run and push down Hiei. Then she punched Sumi in the face makeing him fly back word."NO! HARMONY! DONT NOT AGAIN!" Nera yelled at her but none got in. Sumi few back into the rocky wall of the mountain but yet again Harmony appered infron of him useing her now longer claws scratching the hell out of him.

(Nera Pov)

"no ... she cant not again" Nera keept on saying to herself. "Nera are you alright" Kurama said helping her off Hiei. "no.. shes going to kill him again!" She screamed at them all. "whoa .. we will change her back" Yusuke said trying to reasure her. "no i wont let her kill him agian". Nera said her eyes flashing. "Kiba!" Nera called as she icked up the chain and gave it to him. "if i cant stop her ... she loves you ... so you'll have to try and change her back" Nera said starting to walk twords her untill Hiei stopped her. "are you crzy Onna you'll be killed" He said. "i dont care" Nera said and jumped over walking behind Harmony.

(regular Pov)

Then she punched him in the gut makeing him caugh up blood which was bad because he already is getting the affects of blood loss. He stood up and staired at his little sister. Harmony Took out the Kantana and stuck it through his chest and took it back as he fell back she did a back flip and stuck the Kantana through the back of Nera makeing her fall on top of Sumi." Pathedic" Harmony said again in her demonic voice and turned around to see evryone heading near her and Kiba in the corner of her eye watching in disbalif. "Fools" She shot a gust of wind at then and they wher all flew back into the wall evryone besides Kiba.  
Harmony Smirked and ran twords in superfast speed and punched him in the stumich and he landed into the rocky wall. She put up her hand her claws showing stained with her brothers blood. Kiba could tell she was fighting herself inside so he gave it a shot just befor she hit him with her claws.

"Why... harmony..." Kiba said caughing up blood as she swiped her claws across his face. "do.. do you not love me or get married" He said getting swiped again. "Do you.. hate me..?" He asked this time and looked up to see her eyes flash violete. " i know your in there! Harmony fight it for me, for Nera,  
for your brother and the gang!" Kiba yelled at her and Harmonys eyes flashed Violete again as she threw him into the opposite rock wall. " please Harmony... i love you"  
Kiba said again as Harmony fell to her knees eyes flasing violete and holding her head. At this moment kiba went into his pocket and grabed her chain and clasped it around her neck as her eyes hair and cloths turned back to normal and feel into Kiba's Arms crying repeating over and over im sorry. "im sorry.. so sorry" Harmony sobbed. "shh its alright" Kiba tried to soothe her. "NO ITS NOT I JUST WANT OUT OF THE WORLD!" Harmony said and took her normal demon claws and slised her wrists. "Stop That!" Kiba said and riped off some of his shirt and bandaged Harmonys cuts then she passed out.(but only for a little she cant sleep to much pain)

(Nera's Pov)

'I was still alive and so was Sumi but on the edge of dieing. i heard Kiba getting the seince into Harmony... this was the second time this has happened and i lost Sumi To it too' Nera though looking down to sumi. "hey there geourgus how are ya?" Sumi said to Nera. "not so good you? Nera said. "hey, im sorry i have to leave you again but this time.. i cant come back.. make sure Harmony knows im not mad at her for this and she has my blessings for her weading.  
make sure that jackass takes care of her.. and her unborn child... im letting you take my plase as her sister.. you know.. thheres someone else here thats in love with you here.. (caughs blood up and i mean alot), "No dont talk you going to live dont go well get you help: Nera yelled at him. "hes right under your nose... i love you Nera ... more then life its self... please take the last of my power the pains to much" sumi asked and smiled up to Nera. "I love you to Sumi" Nera said and took the last of Sumi's power with a final kill... the kiss of death.

(Regulat Pov)

Kiba walked yup to the gang and and put you in Kurama's Arms as he ran up to Nera. "Hey.. im sorry you know it waset her falt" he said to Nera. "i know now just heal me so i can get on with my life" Nera said between sobs. Kiba did so and then she stood up and walked to the letter as Kiba took harmony back in his arms. "im so sorry guys.." Harmony said to evryone and they all replied it wasent your fault and its ok altough She disagreed. Nera opened the letter and it read...

STOPING THERE!

Kitty: that was a sad chapter... and i stayed up all night working and thinking ok it.

Deablo: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz CARE BEARS! THEY ATTACK AHH!ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZ

Kitty: its just me and Hiei that up right hiei

Hiei: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ TELLIE TUBBIES! ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ

Kitty: O.o ... o.O ... ooo k then.

Kurama: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ 2 + 2 42 milanity ca trillion

Kitty: O.O is he really smart at all?

Youko: ZzZzZz ill be damed the way you shake it i aint never seen a ass like that the way you move it you make my pe pe go diong diong siong ass like that ZZZzzzZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ

Kitty: WHOA! i didnt exspect that from youko.. but a funny Eminem song lmao

Yusuke: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ mommy bo bo why do the teddy bears make the cookies go boom ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

Kitty: umm... i put that in my old fan fiction but i never exspected it to happen here... o.o

Kewabara: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZ the kittenss make my pe pe go dong diong diong ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

Kitty: ok thats freakin sick OO O.O o.O...O.o o.o...

Kitty: must not fall asleep too... late... ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ READ zzzzzzZZZZZZZ SNOR! zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzzz AND zzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzz REVEIW zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ DIE BRITTANY SPERCE! ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ 


	6. Chapter 6

Diablo: spinning in chair WEEEEEEEE!

kitty: listening to imaginary ...Imagine there's no heaven, It's easy if you try, No hell below us,

Youko: ok...i think you guys are high...again

Kitty: I'm in my happy place

Diablo: NAW YA THINK!

Youko: nope i dont think --; sarcastic

Hiei: munching down on sweet snow

Youko: NO NOT THE ICE CREAM!

kitty: the ice cream!

Diablo: in 20 gangster voice sorry sweat heart! but we gota have the ice cream!

Youko: AHH IM SURROUNDED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!

Kitty: i take that as a complement

Kuwabara: pops out of no where really?

Diablo: DAH! WTF!

Youko: where did you come from?

Kuwabara: i dont know...

Kitty: on to the story!

Diablo: Yep!

Game of Love and Hate Chapter6: Depression and sadness

(Deablo: okay guys im grounded AGAIN because my grades have not changed but dont worry fellow readers KITTY will be writeing as much as she can while im gone and its still the day that sumi died! heres chapter 6!)

"Nera? Are you ok?" Yukina stood by Nera's bed. Nera was still in the same clothes and hadn't moved from that spot ever since Kurama put her there. "Yukina, you aren't going to get her to talk. She's going to be like this for a while." Kiba said as he passed by the open door.

"Ugh! I'm sick of this! Nera get your ass out of bed!" Harmony came in and pulled her up into a sitting position. "Get up!" Harmony yelled in her face over and over again, getting quieter each time. "please….I'm sorry." Harmony laid Nera to lean on the back board of her bed.

"I'm sorry…..Forgive me..." Harmony kneeled by the bed and started crying in her arms, leaning on the bed. "It ok….he was meant to die….i guess…  
he wasn't meant for this world.." Nera whispered. "And it wasn't your fault." She smiled sadly.

"Besides….I'm gona be an auntie. I'm gona be an auntie." Nera sang playfully. "What do you mean?" Harmony stood up. "Sumi said to take care of you with your 'unborn' child." Nera smirked. "W-what?" Kiba asked. "Nera you need food. Get your ass up and come have some breakfast." Yukina dragged Nera to her feet.

"Fine, fine…" Nera mumbled and allowed her self to be dragged down the hall way. "I'm…..pregnant?" harmony smiled slightly. "This is great." Kiba walked over to her and put his hand on her waist. "no more fighting for you." He smiled.

"No fair." Harmony pouted. "You know I'm going to get my way right?" Harmony smirked. "Yes." Kiba said right before he kissed her. "STOP MAKING OUT IN MY ROOM!" Nera yelled from downstairs.

(In the Dinning room)

"Yukina my love you have returned!" Kuwabara went to her side as soon as she entered. "Get away from me you filthy piece of junk!" She yelled. Nera entered and everyone stared at her. "ya know I hate it when people stare at me…" She growled.

"How can you not be crying after Sumi died!" Kuwabara yelled. "What do you mean?" Nera asked. "You loved Sumi right! Well how could you not be sad after he died! I mean your down here like nothing happened!" Kuwabara yelled.

Nera slammed Kuwabara on the wall by the neck. "YES I LOVED HIM AND STILL DO YOU JACKASS! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO DIE! BUT THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO!" she yelled in his face. "YOU COULD BE BROKEN UP THOUGH IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" he yelled back.

"LOOK THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME THIS HAPPNED! AND HE WANTS ME TO MOVE ON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! AND I AM HURT! MY HEART WAS TORN TO PIECES FOR THE SECOND FUCKING TIME!" Nera let him go and walked to the back door. "How would you feel if Yukina died two times….right in your lap? Wishing you a happy life while hers ended?" Nera walked out of the door and disappeared.

Everyone was quite. "What does she mean, two times?" Yusuke asked. "Dimwit, he said Koenma brought him back to life." Genki smacked him in the head.  
"Kuwabara I'm going to kill you." Harmony was at the door way. Kiba held her back.

"Kiba let me go…" She tried to get out of his grip. "No, you'll hurt yourself. I'll do it." Kiba picked her up and sat her on the table. "OK!" She smiled happily.  
"Hiei, go see if Nera's ok. Please?" Kurama asked as they watched Kiba bet up Kuwabara. "fine…"

Hiei walked out and into the forest, fallowing her sent. After he got to the middle of the forest he smelt something and looked at the ground to see blood. He quickened his pace, noticing the blood smelt like Nera's.

(With Nera)

'I don't deserve to live! Kuwabara was right! (Diablo: AHHH HE WAS RIGHT! Kitty: hits with frying pan SHUT UP!) I should have done something'  
Nera had a scythe that had a short black handle about a foot long. She quickly swiped the blade across her left arm as she cried.

She keep walking and making slash marks till she got to a clearing. There she sat down, out of breath from blood loose, and made on large gash on the inside of her wrist. She laid back and stared at the sky. Suddenly she felt something warm rap around her body and sit her up.

"Nera, why?" It was Hiei holding her looking at her. She looked at his eyes and saw no emotion, but one she saw. It was pain. 'he's sad…in pain….why'  
She asked herself. "Nera, why did you do this?" He asked as he tried to make the blood stop flowing.

"I'm sorry…" She said weakly. "No Nera, don't you dare fall asleep." He shook her away. He tore his cloak and tried to rap up her gashes. "Why did you come Hiei?" She asked. "Why not?" He keep his eyes on the bandaging.

"Nera?" He asked. "NERA!" He tried to wake her as she slipped into unconsionsis. He quickly picked her up and started to run back to the temple and got there just as Yukina was putting stuff out for dinner. "O MY GOD! What happened!" Yukina asked.

"Scythe…she, hurt herself." Hiei went into her room and set her down on the bed. "I'll heal her!" Yukina said and went to the side of the bed but was stopped by Harmony. "What?" Yukina asked. "You cant heal her….we're elements. She has fire in her, she uses it all the time. Its one of her strongest, you could die."

"I DON'T CARE!" Yukina yelled. "I don't care I just want her to wake up!" Yukina tried anyway to heal her but could only get the minor cuts and the ones on her shoulders. "Why wont the rest heal…" Yukina was breathing heavily and leaning on the bed now.

"Yukina, come on. You've done your best.." Kurama lead Yukina out of the room. "Why wont she heal?" Yusuke asked. "Because….she just can't. The scythes she used has poison on them. It's from a fire fairy we got in another world. And since Yukina is ice/fire it only stops the bleeding for a while." Kiba said as he put bandages on the wrist.

"So you mean to tell me that there's poison running threw her veins!" Yusuke yelled. "Yes. Genki, with you Kurama and me, we can make an antidote…  
right?" harmony asked. "Of course, just get some of the poison." Genki nodded.

"Gladly.." Harmony closed her eyes and spread her hands out with palms facing up. She mumbled a few words then suddenly the blade was in her hands and she quickly grabbed it, its weight bring her hands down a bit. The blood still dripped off the blade a bit.

"Alright. Lets go." Genki dragged Yusuke with he saying something about getting herbs. "lets go." Harmony walked out with Kiba. Hiei looked at Nera laying on the bed with closed eyes. "You better wake up.." He mumbled and walked out with one look back in. He quickly went to her side and put a cover on her.

(the next day)

"Have you found it yet?" Kurama asked as Harmony and Kiba entered the room. "No, I'm going to the fairy realm and going to talk to the fairy that gave them the poison." Kiba had a small back pack on his back. "Cool. Can I come?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, he could use some help. But you cant fight and be polite!" Harmony scolded. "Yea yea." Yusuke said as he walked threw a portal that Kiba walked threw. "GET AWAY!" Yukina yelled. Harmony walked into her room to see Kuwabara being threw out the window.

"Damn Yukina.." Harmony laughed. "I woke up and his right in front of my face drooling!" Yukina growled. "Well, I'll just leave you alone to read." Harmony laughed and walked down stairs again. "Kurama, I'm bored. What can I do for fun around here?" Harmony asked.

"There is the video games." Kurama pointed to the T.V not bringing his eyes from the book he was reading. Hiei walked in and saw Harmony playing games and cursing at the T.V. "That's disturbing…." He walked on and upstairs. He heard a sound coming from Nera's room and quickly ran in.

He saw Nera sitting up hissing at the pain when she tried to heal herself. "Damn poison.." She hissed and noticed Hiei in the door way. "hello Hiei…" She laid back down and stared out her open window. "Why did you do that?" Hiei asked.

"It…just felt right…." Nera mumbled. "Don't ever do it again." Hiei sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do you care?" Nera asked. "I…I just do." Hiei cupped her cheek in his hand. 'he's right under your nose…' Sumi's words came back to her. "Thank you Hiei."

"Don't ever do it again." Hiei scolded. "I have to….i need it…need the pain." Nera sat up again. "No you don't." Hiei said sternly. "And why n-" She was cut off by Hiei pressing his lips on her. He ran his fingers threw her hair as he supported her back with one hand.

"Never again…" He whispered when he pulled away. "Never…" She looked into his crimson eyes. "Promise?" He asked. "Yes." She leaned back in and kissed him again but this one was quick. "I have to go stretch." She sighed.

"No, you still have poison in your system." He got up and closed and locked the window. "Your not going anywhere." He sat on a chair and propped his feet on the desk. "but I'm fine!" Nera got up but was only up for a second before she fell back on the bed. "See."

"I hate it when I'm proven wroung…" Nera mumbled and snuggled under the covers. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked. "getting some….sleep…you…baka .." She mumbled as she feel asleep, laying on her stomach with her wings twitching every once and a while.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Hiei heard Yusuke's whining. 'they must be back.' Hiei thought and got up and walked down stairs. Yusuke was a green color and had red spots. "What happened to the baka?" Hiei asked. "He angered a faire. A faire who gave us the antidote none the less." Kiba sighed.

"Never should have let him go." Kuwabara mumbled as he got beat by Harmony in the video games. "MUHAA! I WIN AGAIN!" She got up and laughed.  
She ran over to Kiba and jumped on his back. "Piggy back ride!" harmony laughed. "Hyper are we?" Kiba asked.

"What's up with Nera?" Yusuke asked. "She woke up." Hiei said and everyone's attention was averted to him. "She went back to bed after I told her not to get up. I came down to tell you guys to shut up." He walked back upstairs. "Guess we should give this to Nera then." Kiba held up a vile of a green liquid in a corked glass bottle.

When they entered the room (only Kiba and harmony) They saw Hiei in the chair with his eyes closed and Nera laying down sleeping. Suddenly Nera woke up and started to cough. She keep coughing then she coughed up some blood.

"O no! the poison's taking full affect!" Kiba put Harmony down and they ran to Nera's side along with Hiei. Yukina came by and saw what was going on. "I'll get some towels!" She ran down the hall as Nera keep coughing up blood.

They couldn't give her the antidote because she keep coughing. Suddenly Harmony glowed a white color and put her hands on the now unconscious Nera. The wounds on the wrist healed up and blood stopped pouring from Nera's mouth.

"The….antidote…" Harmony said in a shaky breath and feel back. Kiba gave Hiei the antidote and ran to Harmony's side. Hiei poured it in her mouth and ubbed her though to make her swallow. Yukina came in then and started to seep up the puddles of blood with the towels. "She fainted.."

Kiba picked up Harmony. "Why?" Yukina asked. "She used a light spell to make Nera stop coughing. Silly little wolf….she should have practiced it more with Nera." Kiba sighed. "she used so much power she fainted. She mostly likes the dark element and didn't really practice light that much."

"So what now?" Yukina asked. "We wait.." Kiba walked to the door. "For what?" Yukina asked again. "For them to wake up.." Hiei sighed.

STOPING THERE

Kitty: well Deablo wrote all of this but its starting to get me mad that she writes short paragraphs for looking like its alot...

Deablo: I DO NOT!

Kitty: you may not notice it but u do.

Deablo: fine ill write alot like u!

Kitty: good.

Hiei: Read And Reveiw

Kurama: yes please 


	7. authors note

Authors note: hey guys i fixed all the chapters so they shold be in correct order now also updateing will me getting slow because were working on 2 other fics Shadow Cat Sisters and Random Ness Ness Ness (comin out soon) But deablo is currently working on chapter 7 then ill work on chapter 8 the fic should be ending with another 5 to 6 chapter.. then we WILL be haveing a sequal to this story which isent as depressing more comady so i would suggest to look at it when it comes out. thx for reading

- Kitty 


End file.
